MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep04 Devils You Know)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: A couple bake a chicken in their North Hollywood apartment, as one them is flying around the kitchen. There’s a knock at the door. It’s Alisha, the multiplying Inhuman from Afterlife. She hugs them both, and tells them that the Terrigen got out.XXXXThey talk about seeing Lincoln and the ATCU on the news. Alisha tells them the world sees them as a threat, and that they need to stick together, at least those of them who were around before the outbreak. They ask if she was the one who sent out the email saying they should bring their people back together. She doesn’t know what they’re talking about. Lash bursts in the room. They each try to use their powers to fight him. Lash knocks the couple over easily. Alisha doesn’t last much longer.XXXXAlisha screams onboard an S.H.I.E.L.D. transport with Coulson. She tells Coulson her dupe is down. Coulson sends Mack and Daisy in, but they only find bodies. Alisha tells Coulson Lash is here to kill them, and there’s nothing they can do about it.XXXXBobbi tells people in the apartment building that they’re searching for the suspects. Coulson and the team try to gather what information they can before the official authorities arrive. Coulson mentions the email, and Fitz grabs a laptop.XXXXDaisy and Mack have tracked Lash to a nearby industrial park. Mack wonders how Daisy talked him out of the garage and into the field. Daisy wonders why Lash is killing other Inhumans, and Mack attributes it to instinct.XXXXBobbi finds a biological sample that may be from Lash. Fitz tells her to put it in the blue bag, based on a system he and Simmons came up with. Bobbi asks Fitz if Simmons has opened up to him. He says no, and Bobbi says the same.XXXXDaisy and Mack follow the sound of something trying to get in or out of a double doorway. They swing the doors open and find Rosalind Pike and the ATCU. Coulson follows the ATCU in. Daisy and Mack are angry, but Coulson says they’re on the same side. Coulson says it’s a means to an end. Daisy asks if it S.H.I.E.L.D.’s ends, or the ATCU’s.XXXXXThe ATCU bags up the crime scene. Coulson asks where they’re taking the victim, but Rosalind says it’s classified. Rosalind accuses him of withholding information, and notes that this doesn’t seem like the usual call on a recent terrigenesis. She figures out that these people were Inhumans before the outbreak, and that he found them using Daisy’s contacts. She says the ATCU will take it from here.XXXXWard and Kebo open up a crate of weapons brought to them by Hunter, still under cover. Ward philosophizes and monologues about bringing down S.H.I.E.L.D.XXXXHunter fills in May on what little intelligence he’s gathered. She believes he’s taking too great a risk to get at Ward, but he’s bent on revenge. He says he has to take out Ward before Bobbi goes back in the field. May says she wants to kill Ward too, but she doesn’t think his life is worth Hunter’s or Bobbi’s. Hunter agrees.XXXXAndrew observes Alisha, curled up in bed.XXXXBobbi and Daisy report to Coulson. They determine that Lash is an Inhuman. The email they found carried a virus that was used to track their location. Coulson tells Daisy to report their findings to the ATCU. Bobbie and Daisy question this course of action, and Coulsons suggests the same email and virus may be found on some of the materials the ATCU has already gathered.XXXXXSimmons tells Andrew about how things, like the taste of a strawberry, just aren’t the same since she’s been back. He asks a few more questions, and Simmons says she knows he’s looking for signs of PTSD, but she’s fine. Andrew says he’s fascinated with survival stories. Simmons says she had given up hope while she was on that alien world. Andrew asks if she remembers the moment when that happened, but Simmons says she’d rather look forward than back. Andrew tells her she’s safe now, that it’s over. Simmons tells him he’s wrong.XXXXAndrew and Coulson discuss Simmons. Coulson is worried, but Andrew says not to rush here. Andrew is also upset about Alisha being in the field before he even knew about her. May walks in.XXXXMay tells Coulson about Hunter’s plan to get to Ward. They determine Hunter needs back up, even more than what May can provide. Coulson tries to get to the bottom of what happened between May and Andrew and why May hasn’t come back. May says that Andrew leaving her had nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D., but with her.XXXXBobbi finds Lash’s hair sample is deteriorating, which puzzles Fitz. Fitz picks up a binder. It contains notes and data that Simmons has been working on. Simmons walks in and takes it from him, angrily asking what Bobbi told Fitz before leaving. Fitz is confused, and asks if Simmons said something to Bobbi. Bobbi says he needs to hear it from Simmons.XXXXAndrew waits for May, but May is still cold towards him. They both say they had a good time on their trip, until Andrew fell off the face of the planet. Andrew apologizes, but May isn’t interesting in reconciling. She says he did the same thing to her that she did to him and now they’re even.XXXXXDaisy reports back to Coulson. She talked to Banks at the ATCU, and was able find that the virus was sent out to the other Inhumans the ATCU had been tracking. She traced the virus back to an IT guy named Dwight Frye who worked at the Social Security Administration. She questions how the ATCU didn’t track him themselves, and wonder if the ATCU is using him to track Inhumans. Coulson accuses Daisy of concocting conspiracy theories, but Daisy accuses him of having a thing for Rosalind.XXXXXDaisy, Mack and Coulson meet Banks and Rosalind in Baltimore to search for Frye. Daisy busts in the door, and S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU head inside. Daisy finds a room with a computer setup and the remains of a terrigenesis cocoon. She finds Frye cowering in the closet. Frye has bruises all over his body, and freaks out, but Daisy knocks him back. Frye is having a reaction to Daisy’s presence. Daisy leaves.XXXXFrye explains to Coulson and Rosalind that he has something like an allergic reaction and a migraine whenever he gets close to another Inhuman. The ability allows him to track Inhumans. Frye tries to run, but Coulson grabs him by the throat with his mechanical hand. Frye says Lash gave him the names, he just tracked them down. They ask how Lash got the names, and Frye says its divine inspiration. Frye says they should be helping Lash send freaks like him back where they belong.XXXXXThe ATCU take Frye in. Daisy is concerned about their containment facilities. Coulson sends Mack and Daisy to check out the situation. Rosalind agrees, a bit reluctantly at first.XXXXBobbi is continuing her rehab training. Simmons finds her there. Simmons apologizes for snapping at Bobbi in the lab. Bobbi tells Simmons she should tell Fitz about wanting to go back through the portal. Bobbi says she’s got a feeling in her gut that Hunter’s in trouble.XXXXKebo meets Hunter. He and another man check him for weapons, then tell him to get in the trunk, “director’s” orders.XXXXThe ATCU truck drives in what feels to Daisy like circles until Lash burns his way in through the roof. He attacks everyone inside, and Daisy uses her power to fend him off, but flips the truck in the process. Lash drags Frye out. Frye asks for mercy, but Lash says he’s not merciful, he’s necessary. Daisy watches through bleary eyes as Lash’s shadow transform from the hulking beast into a normal human frame.XXXXMack wakes up in a hospital bed with a concussion, separated shoulder, and Daisy sitting over him. Daisy fills him in on what happened, and the transformation she saw. Rosalind walks in on them. She asks about Coulson, but Daisy tells her he’s on a mission that doesn’t involve Inhumans.XXXXXBobbi walks into the hanger as Coulson is gearing up to leave with a tactical team. Fitz says they’re going after Ward, and realizes no one told Bobbi.XXXXKebo arrives at the Hydra base. He says the director is trying to come up with a name for the place, like Nemesis or some other S.H.I.E.L.D. sounding name. They seem to be planning a raid. Ward walks out and Hunter reveals himself. Hunter takes cover, but Ward has his men circle in on him. They’re about to fire when May shows up and takes them down. Ward signals to Kebo, and he makes a call. Coulson is still 20 minutes out. He tells them to retreat, but May says she doesn’t think they can. Ward pulls up something on his phone. He tosses the phone into May’s eyesight. It’s playing a live feed of Andrew. Ward says he has men on site to kill Andrew on command. Werner Von Strucker and another Hydra man come into view. A third Hydra man walks into the convenient store with Andrew and locks the door. Hunter apologizes, and opens fire on Ward. May tells Coulson to get to Andrew.XXXXKebo breaks open a window and jumps through. Ward follows, but Hunter shoots him on the way out. Kebo and Ward speed away in a truck. May looks at hunter, furious.XXXXMay is ringing Andrew’s phone, but it’s on the floor in the store beside a body, a pool of blood, and a pool of gasoline. Werner runs out of the building as it explodes behind him.XXXXSimmons is working on her project in her room. There’s a knock and she hides her papers under the covers. She opens the door, and Fitz comes in with a coffee or tea in hand. Ftiz asks why Simmons wants to reopen the portal. He was able to figure out what she was doing based on what he saw in her work, but he just can’t understand why. She says she has to get back there, and she needs his help to do it. She says something happened to her on the other side, and its time she told him the truth about everything. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Inhumans Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:HYDRA Category:Lash Category:Rosalind Price